Andrew, Ed, SpongeBob and Friends Unite!
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: When the Universe is under attack by the Syndicate and the Unjustice League, the only ones who can save it are the Nicktoons... and the Cartoons! Join Ed and his best pal, Andrew, as they team up with Jimmy and friends to save the Universe!


Chapter 1

The Nicktoons and the Cartoons Unite!

OOO

It was a normal summer day for Peach Creek, Arizona, a calm and peaceful place where a journey involving two boys would begin. A single boy walked among the crowd of children playing. He was twelve years old and of average height with brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a crimson red shirt with white on the cuffs and collar, blue jeans with a metal chain on the right leg and black shoes with white soles. He was walking along, going to meet his best friend Ed to see their friend Double D. More importantly, Andrew wanted Double D to examine a strange ring he found in the forest a few minutes ago. After walking to Ed's house and knocking on his door, Ed appeared. (You know what he looks like, don't you?)

"Hullo, Andrew." Ed greeted.

"Hey, Ed." Andrew replied.

"Come on, Andrew. Let's go meet Double-"But Ed was cut off as a strange rumbling occurred.

"What's that strange rumbling?" Andrew asked.

"I dunno." Ed replied.

The rumbling intensified, as if an earthquake were taking place. Dust began picking up along the road out of the Cul-de-sac. Andrew and Ed hid next to Ed's left side of the house. The dust revealed an army of makeshift robots. In the lead were two figures: a man with a triangular head and a large body with a large orange mustache. The other figure was…

"Ed! It's Eddy's Brother!" Andrew whispered.

"I am scared!" Ed whispered furiously.

Eddy's Brother got out a megaphone and turned it on. "Citizens of Peach Creek, lend me your ears!" He yelled so loud all of Peach Creek heard him.

"What is he up to?" Andrew whispered.

"I, along with my partner, the ingenious Dr. Robotnik, as well as the Syndicate and the Unjustice League will rule you all!" Eddy's Brother continued.

"But we are fair people." The man, Dr. Robotnik, said. "We listen to the little people. All opposed to our rule, raise your hands."

Practically all the kids raised their hands.

"Scratch, Grounder, get them!" Two pure robots appeared. One was a tall humanoid rooster robot and the other was a humanoid robot cross between a tank and a drill.

"In the name of Dr. Robotnik, you're all under arrest!" The tank robot said. The other robots grabbed all the other kids and took them away.

Andrew, along with Ed, tip-toed to the backyard. "This can't be happening." Andrew said. "Eddy's brother can't do this to the people!"

"I know!" Ed said. "If Eddy's Brother takes over Peach Creek, then Mom will find out, and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will just sit there and watch TV!"

A green portal appeared out of nowhere. Out of it came a robotic dog.

"AHHH!" Ed screamed. "We surrender!"

The dog's chest opened up revealing a video screen.

The video screen crackled with static and the image of a boy appeared. "Hello, Andrew and Ed." The boy said. "We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Eddy's Brother has teamed up with villains from other worlds. Now, with their help, he's going to take over Peach Creek!"

Andrew and Ed were busy slapping themselves, trying to wake up. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake Up!" Both of them yelled.

"I've gathered information about your world and I know you two have dealt with him once before. Please, Andrew and Ed. I need your help!" The boy said.

"Anyone else care to defy us?" Robotnik shouted.

"Okay!" Andrew decided.

"Yeah! We'll help however we can!" Ed agreed.

"Follow my dog and he will lead you to us. I'll explain more once you two get to my lab."

"Okay." As Scratch came around the corner, Andrew and Ed vanished with the portal.

OOO

Andrew and Ed reappeared in a subterranean lab. They landed flat on the ground. They looked up to see the same boy from the transmission.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron." The boy greeted. "Welcome to my lab!"

Another boy came up to them. He looked about ten years old with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink hat, pink shirt and blue pants that covered where his shoes would be.

"Wow!" He said. "One of them looks like he came out of a video game!"

"What are you-" Andrew looked at Ed to see he now had spiky black hair on his head. His outfit had morphed into a green Chinese fighting gi with a red and white belt and wrist bands. He now had a brown monkey's tail coming out of his back.

"Ed, what happened to you?" Andrew shouted.

"I dunno… but I think it's cool!" Ed said with glee.

Around them two more people came up to them. One was a teen with pure white hair and green eyes wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a cool white 'D' on the chest. The other, weirdly, was a yellow sponge creature with blue eyes wearing preppy clothes.

"Andrew and Ed, we need to bring you two and SpongeBob up to speed. It all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. Professor Calamitous somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous' portals, and he's been to your worlds. He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate. He must have some sort of plan that they can all benefit from. They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it can't be good."

"Well…" Andrew started. "Eddy's Brother mentioned a group called the Unjustice League. What are they about, Jimmy?"

"I was getting to that." Jimmy explained. "While tracking down Calamitous' portals, I found another villain named Aku making portals as well. He's gathered an array of villains and formed the Unjustice League and teamed up with the Syndicate. They have whatever goals the Syndicate has."

"Don't ne such a science nerd!" The ten year old retorted. "If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my video games!"

Suddenly, with a cloud of mist and a 'Poof!' two more people appeared. One was a woman with pink hair and the other was a man with green hair. Both of them were short and had wands, crowns and wings.

"Now, Timmy, this is a lot more serious than one of your video games. We've lost all our powers because of this Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped!" The pink haired woman said.

"Yeah, Timmy!" The green haired man agreed. "Right now, this wand is nothing more than a glorified back scratcher!" He scratched his back with it to prove it.

"Your holograms are right, Timmy. We must work together to stop the Syndicate and the Unjustice League. I know you each defeated these guys individually- That's why I brought you here. If we combine our knowledge, we can best them!"

"All I'm saying is that's it's exciting to work as a team and save the day!" Timmy said.

"Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time we get started." The ghost boy said.

"Ok, since we don't know where Calamitous' Secret Laboratory is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds. First, let's stop them from draining the energy."

"Where should we start?" SpongeBob asked.

"How about Amity Park?" The ghost boy suggested.

"Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Both Andrew and Ed exclaimed.

"Ed and I don't have any awesome powers or gadgets like you guys!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Well… I have been picking up some strong energy waves coming from you two. Do you have anything weird on you?"

"I have this weird ring." Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out a green ring with a strange symbol on it.

"That would explain you. That's a Green Lantern Power Ring."

"A what's-huh-who-now?" Andrew asked.

"A Green Lantern Power Ring. It's what gives Green Lanterns their powers."

Andrew immediately slipped on the ring on the word 'powers.' A bright light flashed from the ring, blinding all the people. After five seconds, the light cleared revealing a change in Andrew's appearance. Andrew now had green eyes and a mask covering around his eyes, wearing a forest green shirt with the same symbol on the ring on his chest, white gloves, bright green pants and black boots.

"This is so cool!" Andrew cried out in joy. "It feels like every cell in my body's been hyper-charged!"

"So cool!" Ed exclaimed. "But… how did I change? All I have is this weird rock." Ed pulled out a glowing red chunk of rock.

"Pukin' Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed. "That's Saiyanite!"

"Saiya-who?" Ed asked.

"Saiyanite. It's a rare rock from another planet that's been charged with its species' powers! It must have given some of its energy to you and turned you into the same species!"

"That is so cool!" Ed said with joy.

With that, the heroes entered the portal, unaware of the grand adventure that would unfold.


End file.
